


Дымом изъеденный

by RJGK



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Drabble Collection, M/M, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJGK/pseuds/RJGK
Summary: Фран был сумасшедшим. Вечно лез Бельфегору под ноги, попадался под руку, язвил, словно ему нравилось выводить того из себя, а потом смотрел так, что пробирало до дрожи. Не совсем коллега и не мальчик на ночь, не друг, не жертва – запугать ведь так и не получилось, однако же умудрившийся связать себя с ним узами, названия для которых Бельфегор так и не сумел подобрать. | Сборник рваных драбблов.





	1. Об алкоголе и поцелуях

Бельфегор не привык ни в чём себе отказывать, если ему действительно этого хотелось.  
Поэтому, наверное, его раздражало то, что человеческое создание, волею судьбы бывшее его кохаем, всегда противоречит ему. И ведёт себя как заноза в заднице. Всегда-всегда, чтобы позлить, докопаться или поиграть своим смычком на струнах его нервной системы, словно это — самое интересное и достойное его, иллюзиониста Варии, занятие.  
Почему это недоразумение ему захотелось поцеловать, для самого принца оставалось загадкой. Разумеется, это не было любовью. Даже симпатией. Даже привязанностью. Просто мимолётное желание. Наверное, ему просто стало скучно, правда?.. Так или иначе, а Бельфегор вот уже несколько дней ловил себя на мысли, что неплохо было бы... Просто неплохо.  
Хотелось.  
Без всяких причин.  
А если принцу хочется, то он всегда получает желаемое.

Бельфегор думал, что Франа удивить нельзя, пожалуй, ничем, но сейчас, притянув его к себе и накрыв его губы своими, он определённо застал мальчишку врасплох. Настолько, чтобы тот вздрогнул и неумело ответил на поцелуй ~~_(неужели понравилось?)_~~ , заставив принца несколько секунд вслушиваться в гулкие удары собственного сердца, и затем...  
— Ай!  
— Вы перепутали меня с бутылкой вина, семпай, — констатировал факт Фран, как ни в чём не бывало отстраняясь с задумчиво-отсутствующим выражением на лице, словно семпай всегда пьёт из горла, толкаясь в него языком, и при этом стискивает бутылку в неожиданно страстном объятии. Словно после этого у него всегда сбивается дыхание. Бельфегор, утирая кровь с прокушенной губы, подумал, что у него очень хороший вкус в выборе алкогольных напитков.  
— С пустой бутылкой перепутал, — рыкнул он, слизывая продолжавшие выступать солоноватые капельки с характерным кроваво-металлическим привкусом. Губа саднила, а кохай стоял слишком близко. Так близко, что Бельфегор мог увидеть промельк недоумения на дне нахальных зрачков.  
— С пустой, потому что в башке твоей так же пусто, как и в ней, глупый лягушонок, — раздражённо пояснил он.  
— Я не пустой, у меня ещё осталось на донышке, Бел-семпай, — надув губы, подметил Фран, неожиданно приподнимаясь на цыпочки и мимолётным движением дотрагиваясь губами до щеки его высочества. А затем снова делая каменное лицо и смотря на свои переплетённые пальцы так, будто бутылки всегда могут нечаянно задеть пьющего по щеке, когда у того будет совсем уж плохо с координацией. Действительно, почему бы и нет? Могут же они?  


Опять. Снова совершенно не так, как планировал и хотел Бельфегор. Этот мальчишка никогда не играет ту роль, которая ему отводится.  
А принц не всегда получает именно то, что получить хотел.

Наблюдая за тем, как Фран вытаскивает нож из своего дурацкого головного убора, Бельфегор очень чётко осознал, что совсем не прочь ещё раз ~~_(и не один)_~~ приникнуть к живительному — Занзас не даст соврать — источнику, чтобы испить более жадно и ещё больше. Куда больше.  
Этого глотка Франа принцу было определённо мало.


	2. Je vous aime

Фран рисовал на запотевшем стекле: кружок, квадрат с треугольником внутри, равносторонний треугольник с вертикальной чертой, ломаная линия, стрела.  
Они сидели в машине, снаружи зима порошила снегом, и он с мягким шорохом бился в двери их автомобиля и кружился вокруг него, что-то заговорщически нашёптывая.  
Бельфегор наблюдал за ним, он знал. Когда не можешь видеть чужих глаз и вечно находишься в неведении, смотрят ли на тебя прямо сейчас, взгляды привыкаешь _чувствовать_. Вот как сейчас.  
Человек, сидевший на водительском сидении, смотрел, как его спутник водил подушечкой пальца по стеклу, издевательски медленно прочерчивая линию за линией уже не простеньких рисунков, а ti amo, он покрывал ti amo ti amo ti amo ti amo ti amo ti amo ti amo ti amo всю нижнюю часть окна, изо рта вырывался пар и неслышно растворялся в воздухе перед ним, а Бельфегор жадно, хоть этого и не было видно из-за очень длинной чёлки, съедал глазами, всё это время ударяя носком сапога по педали тормоза. Это движение — отвлекающий манёвр: принц старательно делал вид, что занят своими — королевскими — делами, а не разглядыванием какой-то там лягушки. Поэтому — глухое бум-бум-бум по педали, постукивание пальцами по баранке руля и даже голова не повёрнута в сторону мальчишки, чтобы скашивать глаза до боли, но не выдавать себя.  
Бельфегор притворялся, что ничего не видел.  
Что ничего написано не было.  
Фран смахнул прочерченные буквы ладонью и стал дуть на стекло, почти утыкаясь в него губами, чтобы его дыхание замёрзло, превратившись в холст, на котором он вновь будет выписывать... всякое.  
Следующее, что складывается из букв — это je vous aime. Они оба французы, хотя заставить патлатого социопата признаться в этом невозможно: все атаки Франа отбиваются жёстким и непреклонным «Я итальянец». Но интуиция мальчика, в отношении Бельфегора обострённая особенно сильно, может поклясться в ином. Мужчина — его соотечественник, не королевских кровей, конечно, поэтому и _фальшивый принц_ , но самый что ни на есть родом из Франции, даже парижанин, быть может.  
Франа не проведёшь.  
Надоедливый стук носка по педали стих, когда Бельфегор уставился на написанное на стекле, что означало лишь то, что капризный принц забыл о том, что играет роль совершенно не причастного ни к чему человека. Родной язык всегда воспринимается иначе, чем все остальные, поэтому, наверное, доходит глубже до сердца и влияет на него много серьёзней. Подросток довольно ухмыльнулся и начал писать ещё более интимное je t', когда Бельфегор вспыхнул и с раздражением дёрнул засранца, с которым его угораздило связаться, за рукав свитера, заставляя прекратить.  
— Хватит заниматься глупостями, идиот, — буркнул он, нашарил тряпку и, с раздражением потянувшись к окну со стороны пассажирского сидения, вытер всё написанное и нарисованное, а после вернулся на своё место, отряхнулся, отвернулся, совершая так много ненужных неловких движений и тем самым выдавая своё смятение.

Фран откинулся на спинку сидения с довольной широченной улыбкой. Смутить семпая не так-то просто, но ему это удаётся — исправно, раз за разом. Настолько, насколько этого человека вообще можно заставить чувствовать себя неловко.  
Бельфегор не до конца понимает смысл признаний в таком — на каком бы языке они ни были; можно даже сказать, что совсем не понимает, поэтому поведение Франа выбивает его из колеи и злит. Фран тоже не совсем в курсе всех любовно-сердечных дел, просто знает, что, когда испытываешь _что-то такое_ , обычно говорят и пишут это, а ещё ему ужасно нравится реакция, поэтому...  
Когда стекло вновь запотевает, Фран, прицокнув языком, снова начинает чертить квадраты-круги-треугольники, с удовольствием наблюдая боковым зрением, как напрягаются плечи его спутника, а с губ срывается злой недовольный вздох, который забыли удержать.


	3. Жажда

Фран зашипел и попытался выдернуть руку, но сделал только хуже — лезвие соскользнуло и поранило ладонь ещё сильней; по запястью пробежала тонкая струйка крови, чтобы затем впитаться в уже побуревший намокший рукав.  
Чёлка, как обычно, закрывала большую часть лица Бельфегора, но он отбросил её одним резким движением, чтобы посмотреть Франу в глаза. Их выражение было таким, что в его собственных зрачках что-то дрогнуло, нож с окровавленным лезвием был отброшен в сторону, а губы виновато коснулись испещренной порезами руки, слизывая кровь и целуя кожу в том месте, где доктор нащупывает пульс — горячее, будоражащее, _извиняющееся_ прикосновение, сквозь которое чувствовалось надрывное биение неугомонного сердца. По сравнению с щиплющей жидкостью и бинтами, пришедшими на смену этому поцелую, — разительный контраст.  
Когда мужчина склонился над его ранами, патлы вернулись на своё место, не позволяя увидеть выражение его лица: равнодушия или, может быть, вины, но, после того как Бельфегор закончил перебинтовывать чужие руки, его пальцы ощутимо дрогнули.  
Это не могло укрыться от пронзительного, острого, словно лезвия так обожаемых фальшивым принцем ножей, взгляда зелёных глаз, и Фран криво усмехнулся, подавляя желание запрокинуть голову и расхохотаться невесёлым смехом. Он знал, что этому человеку было далеко не всё равно, и он  
_выиграл_.  
Он только что доказал своему принцу, что тот далеко не такой бесчувственный, каким имеет дерзость себя считать.

— Я хочу пить. — Хриплый шёпот нарушил вязкую тишину в комнате, вырвав Бельфегора из задумчивости и заставив недовольно нахмуриться, когда он посмотрел в сторону заговорившего.  
— А я тут причём?  
— Вы же сами знаете, что я не удержу стакан в руках, — со вздохом ответили ему почти шёпотом, продолжая гипнотизировать взглядом, в котором явственно читалось: « _Я хочу утолить жажду и иного рода_ Бельфегор снова посмотрел на его руки — несколько коротких секунд растянулись в вечность, за которую он обдумал что-то и принял решение, — и потянулся к бутылке с водой, которая стояла на маленьком стеклянном столике рядом с их диванчиком и словно приглашала умирающего от жажды себя схватить. Что это недоразумение, конечно, сделать не могло.  
Раздался приятный звук открываемой ёмкости и шипение газовых пузырьков. Один глоток, второй, третий (кадык совершал судорожное движение при каждом из них, а зелёные глаза с вожделением наблюдали за этим), и мужчина придвинулся ближе к юноше, грубо схватил того за ворот рубашки и притянул к себе, приникнув своими устами к его и заставляя выпить жидкость. Фран сделал несколько судорожных глотков, тычась языком в чужой язык и напряжённо сопя.  
Бельфегор отстранился с трудом и явно неохотно, мальчик неосознанно подался вперёд, полуоткрыв губы, и в его глазах вспыхнул магический огонь, когда его наставник снова отпил из горла и опять склонился к нему, задевая растрёпанными прядями по щеке.  
Второй поцелуй вышел более долгим и сумасбродным: принц вцепился в его плечи почти до боли, Фран не позволял ему доминировать, своим сопротивлением разжигая азарт и жгучее желание подчинить эти губы, сделать их покорными своей воле, сделать покорным его всего…  
Они целовались так долго, что, когда наконец оторвались друг от друга, оба задыхались.  
— Не напился, — с придыханием прохрипел Фран, тяжело дыша.  
— Беспомощный слабак, — ответил ему Бельфегор, прекрасно осознавая, что этот засранец отнюдь не слаб и в той ситуации, в которой они оказались, даже не беспомощен, а почти… сейчас почти контролирует его.  
Он снова отпил, на этот раз более медленно, смакуя прохладную воду, приятно колющую язык, и опять потянулся губами к губам. Фран, смежив от наслаждения веки, медленно провёл языком по линии таких притягательных губ, поцеловал, едва касаясь, и, довольно улыбнувшись, приник к ним, получая порцию нескольких новых глотков.

__

Когда уровень воды в бутыли приблизился к половине от её былого объёма, Бельфегор отстранился окончательно, облизывая чересчур быстро пересохшие губы и выглядя при этом несколько безумным.  
— Теперь можешь хоть сдохнуть от жажды, — заявил он Франу, на что тот, потупивший взгляд, чтобы спрятать неприлично — и всё ещё — жаждущий блеск в своих глазах, просто ухмыльнулся.


	4. Восемьдесят восемь минут

Восемьдесят восемь минут.  
Сидеть в соседнем кресле, ловить чужое дыхание и жалеть, что нельзя даже накрыть руку, лежащую на подлокотнике, своей. Нельзя сжать крепче. Вообще нельзя коснуться.  
Восемьдесят восемь минут скучного фильма в кинотеатре и столько же — на то, чтобы прислушиваться к мягкому хрусту попкорна и жалеть, что они не могут есть его из одного ведёрка. Восемьдесят восемь минут размышлений по поводу того, что походы в кино могли бы быть совсем иными.  
Восемьдесят восемь минут, и уже где-то под конец увидеть на экране страстный — до мурашек по коже — поцелуй. Хмыкнуть, следуя примеру Бельфегора, вздёрнуть нос, поморщиться, будто увидел что-то постыдное, и  
всё-таки  
почувствовать,  
как по сердцу вдоль, поперёк, а потом навылет проходит настолько острый невидимый нож, чтобы до боли стиснуть зубы, заломать пальцы и молчать. Всегда молчать.  
Люди на экране могут.  
Фран и Бельфегор — нет.  
Потому что последний — именно тот тип, который всё время закатывает глаза, когда речь заходит о том, что кто-то называет любовью, кто-то — привязанностью, а кто-то — просто чувством. Потому что последнему это всё не нужно и никогда не будет.  
Восемьдесят восемь минут молчания.  
Восемьдесят восемь минут скучного ~~чувственного~~ сопливого фильма.


	5. Как горький кофе

«У Бел-семпая странные понятия об отдыхе», — лениво мелькнула мысль в голове у Франа.  
Или не странные.

Они лежали на полу среди кучи пледов, решив, что возвращение в штаб после выполненного задания может и подождать. Фран — закутавшись в несколько слоёв одеял и привалившись спиной к шаткому тощему креслу, пропахшему стариной и пылью, Бельфегор — всего с одним пледом на своих плечах, подпирая своим высочеством ближайшую стену, обшарпанную, с кое-где отошедшими от штукатурки обоями.  
Франу и жарко, и холодно.  
Окно открыто нараспашку, морозный воздух врывается в помещение и должен был бы выветрить тяжёлый запах сигарет, которые лениво потягивал Бельфегор. Правда, не помогает.  
В руках у Франа аппарат, через который затягивается и он, прибавляя к запаху морозного воздуха и крепких сигарет аромат зелёных яблок — тех, которые щиплют язык небольшой кислинкой — и выбрасывая в воздух слишком много белесой дымки, которая окутывает его завесой и рассеивается слишком медленно. От этого ему становится тепло, а в голове начинают сталкиваться друг с другом неповоротливые мысли.  
Его преследует смутное желание подползти к Бельфегору и устроиться где-нибудь рядом с ним или даже на нём, хотя его тут же отправят куда подальше, если он посмеет выдохнуть кисло-яблочный дымок так близко от избалованного принца. Ему хочется откинуть чёлку с его лба. Такая укладка сделана нарочно, чтобы не позволять никому видеть глаза, скрытые за ней. _Зеркало души_. Отбросить бы её к чёрту и посмотреть бы в глаза — и в душу, утонуть бы в них, чувствовать тепло тела и… просто быть рядом. Курить одну сигарету на двоих, невзирая на то, что он частенько демонстративно морщился от табачного дыма.  
Такие пьяные раздумья, а ведь Фран даже не выпивал.  
Они вообще в последнее время не надирались, хотя нужно отдать должное той их первой попойке, которая из незнакомых и враждебных друг другу членов команды превратила их в добрых напарников.  
Жаль, что ни во что больше. Никакая следующая пьянка не делала призрачных «их» ничем большим.  
Вместе с шальной мыслью о выпивке ему адски начинает хотеться вина, жажда обжигает язык и не проходит, как и давно угнездившееся болезненное желание, чтобы руки, сейчас в рассеянности вертящие пачку сигарет, его обняли.  
Он поплотнее укутывается в одеяла, полной грудью вдыхает морозный, пропахший сигаретами воздух и почему-то думает о том, что всё у них неправильно. Как сейчас. Торчать в здании заброшенного дома — понятия об отдыхе у Бельфегора всё-таки, надо признать, странные — и курить, настежь открыв окна, чтобы в уют совместного пребывания обязательно внёс свою лепту холод. Они могли бы пойти в кафе, выпивать и млеть от тепла в окружении расслабляющей музыки, но нет.  
Нет. Это совсем не в духе принца. Это совсем не в духе лягушонка, как его стали ~~ласково~~ называть, когда лёд между ними был растоплен.  
Само собой в голове прорисовалось сравнение: их отношения сейчас напоминают дешёвый растворимый кофе без сахара. Горький.  
Когда пальцы Бельфегора откинули крышку измятой коробки, чтобы выудить очередную сигарету, Франа резанула мысль, что он не знает, насколько бы ему понравилось, если бы всё между ними было «как у нормальных людей».


	6. Безумный

Полумрак комнаты всегда притягивал Бельфегора больше, нежели свет; потёмки его души поразительно резонировали с потёмками помещений. Он любил сидеть в комнатах с задёрнутыми шторами, в его покоях тяжёлые занавески никогда не раздвигались, из-за чего нормальный человек непременно что-нибудь сломал бы себе, добираясь от двери до кровати, — с его-то вечным беспорядком что в душе, что в комнате. Он сам был как ночь: неразговорчивый, кажущийся мрачным, вечно в чёрных плащах (а форма Варии, вообще-то, имела как тёмный вариант, так и светлый), запахнутый на все пуговицы, как будто ему холодно, с чёлкой на глазах, заслонявшей ему свет.  
Такой взрослый, как подумал Фран, когда ему впервые представили человека, которого судьба уготовила ему в напарники.

Они плохо ладили.  
Франу часто говорили, что он болтливый и крайне надоедливый осёл.  
Его пытались запугивать остро отточенными стилетами и лаконичными рассказами о том, кто и как попался ему под руку, чтобы Фран не мешался и не лез куда не следует.  
Он не мог точно вспомнить, когда именно влюбился в своего принца.

Бельфегор привык к полумраку и к тому, что все вокруг него притворялись. Его не любили, но строили рожи, пытаясь скрыть это за равнодушием, или лебезили, пытаясь снискать его расположение. Или избегали. Особенно в Варии. Впрочем, последняя модель поведения устраивала его как нельзя больше, потому что эти сволочи, именуемые его коллегами, вели себя хотя бы искренне.  
Проститутки не могли подделывать чувства, да это никогда и не предполагалось; единственное, за что они продавали себя, было деньгами, единственное, что получал от них Бельфегор, являлось удовольствием для тела.  
Фран отличался от них всех. Он был сумасшедшим. Вечно лез ему под ноги, попадался под руку, язвил, словно ему нравилось выводить Бельфегора из себя, а потом смотрел так, что пробирало до дрожи. Не совсем коллега и не мальчик на ночь, не друг, не жертва — запугать ведь так и не получилось, однако же умудрившийся связать себя с ним узами, названия для которых Бельфегор так и не сумел подобрать.  
Пронзительный зелёный в глазах Франа часто мерк и серел, когда он на него смотрел, словно их хозяина мучал вопрос, ответ на который мог найти только сам Фран.  
Когда он в первый раз приблизился к Бельфегору и обнял, в его глазах леса были объяты пламенем, а Бельфегор был настолько ошарашен, что не нашёл в себе сил оттолкнуть. Да и как было найти, когда к тебе прижимаются, за тебя цепляются, дышат взволнованно, задевают губами по щеке и трясущимися руками стискивают руки твои; когда срывающимся шёпотом произносят твои имя, а вслед за этим «Мой принц, мой принц» — как заклинание, без обычной издёвки, съеденной темнотой, и слишком искренне?  
Днём они делали вид, что ничего не происходит, но длинными ночами Фран раз за разом срывался и приходил к нему снова, с сумасшествием во взгляде, как будто у него была ломка. Смотрел так, будто не мог наглядеться, целовал руки, до этого знавшие лишь то, как проливать кровь, а совсем редко, в опьянении, шептал «Bellефегор».  
И у Bellефегора никогда не находилось достаточно сил, чтобы прогнать наглеца. При всём его вспыльчивом нраве он становился безоружным и даже , когда Фран начинал по-своему _сходить с ума_. Это было так по-настоящему и так странно: его ничуть не боялись, и именно это отсутствие страха выбивало из колеи и не позволяло причинить боль и оттолкнуть.  
На него всегда нападала растерянность, когда этот глупый опускался перед ним на колени и начинал целовать ему руки или просто тыкаться лбом в его ладони. Растерянность, смешанная с очень странным чувством — такое, которое возникает тогда, когда ты любим и нужен. И отвечал — о да, постепенно, очень медленно, очень неловко, но Бельфегор тоже к нему потянулся. Сначала просто гладил рукой по щеке, словно жалея идиота, которого угораздило _так_ влюбиться — вот в такого, как он, позже — ~~ласково~~ теребил его длинные волосы. Фран при этом замирал, да так, что хотелось прикрикнуть на него «Дыши, совсем, что ли, дурак?» Когда к нему приходили обнимать, неуклюже обнимал в ответ, мало-помалу привыкая, что его действия не вызывают колкостей и что никакого подвоха действительно нет. Чужое сердце, надсадное биение которого он мог чувствовать, обманывать не могло.  
И, наконец, когда однажды Фран с полным безумием во взгляде коснулся губами его щеки и затем не отпрянул, как происходило всегда до этого, а потянулся к его губам, он позволил этому случиться: впервые в его жизни, когда ему было двадцать шесть, его поцеловали.  
— Какой же ты сумасшедший, — очень тихо произнёс Бельфегор, в задумчивости касаясь пальцем его нижней губы, когда растрёпанный подросток отстранился, вцепившись в его плечи, потому что ноги отказывались нормально стоять. — Я, наверное, заразился, — ещё тише, шёпотом. Но его услышали, а его смущение — увидели.  
В глазах Франа сгорали галактики.


	7. 666

Он хотел бы, чтобы всё было как прежде — до того момента, когда Фран заполучил кольцо. Их отношения никогда нельзя было назвать простыми даже в самые лучшие времена, однако до появления этой дряни на пальце у мальчика всё было куда лучше, чем сейчас.  
Вернее, «лучше» был один конкретный подросток.  
Он хотел бы, чтобы ~~Фран принадлежал~~ его душа принадлежала ему и ему одному — Бельфегор жаден, — только вот она уже продана — тому кольцу, которое тот носит на пальце. Судьба Франа, как и его учителя, — медленно выжигать её всю, чтобы затем оказаться в пучинах ада.  
Судьба Бельфегора — пичкаться таблетками, помогающими сдерживать безумие, и успокоительными, чтобы заглушить поедающую внутренности тревогу.  
Сейчас Фран — вовсе не Фран. Больше нет. Уже — нет.  
Когда Бельфегор вспоминает его другого, до того, как тот овладел кольцом с выгравированным на том «666», его затапливает сожаление. Больше нет настоящего, язвительного, энергичного, с огоньком в глазах. Этот мальчик больше не способен согреть. От него веет не теплом, наоборот — холодом могильным.  
Внутренний голос Бельфегора упрямо кричит:  
«Фран мой,  
мой,  
мой,  
мой,  
мой»,  
но реальность только смеётся над спесивым фальшивым принцем с серебряной диадемой на голове, который разобрался в себе и опомнился слишком поздно. Когда его напарник был другим, Бельфегор ломался, пожимал плечами, фыркал. Насмехался.  
«Не подходи ко мне, потому что иначе прольётся лягушачья кровь».  
«Не подходи ко мне. Мне всё равно».  
Когда другим стал Бельфегор, подростку уже ничего не было нужно: он стал замкнут, предан кольцу Ада, как раньше, возможно, был предан своему семпаю, хоть и ни за что не признался бы в этом. Теперь именно ему плевать.  
Теперь его очередь пожимать плечами и бросать бесцветное: «Не подходи».  
Теперь его очередь смеяться в лицо, не видя, как те немногие крупицы света, что оставались в чужих глазах, меркнут.  
Франа ад ожидает.  
Ад для Бельфегора уже наступил.


	8. Ничего

Фран навалился на него, вдавив в кресло, и теперь нагло сидел на коленях, прижавшись к нему всем телом. Очень довольный, то и дело проводил пальцами по щеке, утыкался губами в висок, медленно, рождая тягучее чувство внизу живота, доходил ими до пылающей щеки, отстранялся на пару сантиметров, тяжело дышал прямо в губы — не целуя — и всё никак не мог остановиться, а сам Бельфегор, теряясь в ощущениях и не представляя, как нужно реагировать на подобные вольности (всё ещё не представляя, спустя столько времени!), не мог отпихнуть только потому, что этот негодяй был тёплым. Непозволительно тёплым. А рядом с ним, когда он так близко и делает такое, становилось жарко. И все наглые собственнические прикосновения, отнюдь не невинные для шестнадцати лет, и колкие нашёптывания в ухо, и слишком приятная тяжесть чужого тела рядом со своим вовсе не помогали ничего прояснить.  
Их отношения были странными.  
Бельфегор в принципе не был разговорчивым, Фран, напротив, мог любого заставить слететь с катушек своей болтовнёй, но никто из них не заговаривал о том, что вообще происходит. Между ними происходит. Будто ничего и не было. Только сердце Бельфегора радостно подпрыгивает, заслышав щелчок дверного замка. Только лихорадочно путаются мысли, когда один из них обнимает другого. Только этот тихий коварный шёпот в ушную раковину длинными вечерами в покоях принца, когда Фран вваливался к нему и творил несуразные вещи, приходящие в такую же несуразную голову.

Вот как сейчас. Снова припал губами к виску, от него стал спускаться ниже, опаляя дыханием кожу. Заправил тяжёлые светлые пряди за ухо, провёл языком по ушной раковине. Холод металла от шести серег приятной горечью разлился на языке. Тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь сохранить трезвость рассудка, зарылся пальцами в густые волосы, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. Подёрнутые дымкой красные столкнулись с мутными зелёными. Выражение лица мальчика было настолько довольным, что Бельфегор скривил губы — и почему этому засранцу нужно смотреть так, чтобы становилось трудно дышать?  
Ненасытные уста вновь припадают к его устам, вырывая тяжёлый вздох. Жадные поцелуи, прерываемые судорожными вдохами, пальцы одной руки — в волосах, другая спустилась от шеи к плечу и дальше, накрыв ладонью дрогнувшую ладонь. Бельфегор никогда не признается — но это слишком _ж е л а н н о_.

Успокоившись, утолив жгучее желание прикасаться к нему, целовать его и шептать что-нибудь несвязное, но интуитивно понятное для влюблённых, Фран снова уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, обнял ещё крепче, прижался и как ни в чём не бывало сидел у него на коленях всё то время, пока вечер, переходящий в ночь, минута за минутой полз мимо.  
Сегодня, как и в любой другой день, они снова не говорят об этом.  
Фран не желает расставлять все точки над i, потому что и так всё понимает, а его принц предпочитает отнекиваться и игнорировать происходящее с ним и вокруг него. Смотрите, всё ведь как прежде, когда его напарником был Мармон. Смотрите, Бельфегор такой же одинокий и бесчувственный, как и всегда. Ничего особого с ним не происходит.  
Совсем _ничего_.


	9. (М)

— Давай, мне пора, — роняют слова ему под ноги и лениво поднимают руку в знак прощания.  
Безразличный людской поток окружает их со всех сторон, лязгают колёса поезда, вынырнувшего из недр туннеля и принесшего с собой порывы ледяного зимнего ветра, от которого у Бельфегора растрёпываются волосы, чёлка норовит залезть в глаза, трепещется ужасно длинный шарф. Его концы задевают плечи Франа.  
Всякий раз это «Мне пора», подкрадывающееся несглатываемым болезненным комом к горлу, да ещё брошенное так обыденно, так… так просто, будто это — не повторяемая вновь и вновь трагедия, по звукам напоминающая завывания ветра в заброшенном городе или печальный плач бутылочных осколков. Всякий раз эта станция, ненужная толпа, безразличные ко всему на свете вагоны и суматоха, среди которой сердце биться не хочет.  
Франу мучительно хочется вцепиться в рукав пальто и остановить его, заставить задержаться ещё минут на пять. Либо же — разодрать ногтями свои предплечья. Их встречи слишком редки, слишком коротки, чтобы невидимый скальпель не вспарывал внутренности каждый раз, когда прощаешься. Просто взять бы его за руку на перроне — и не отпускать; держать эту ладонь вечность, баюкать в своих руках, прикладывать к щеке, целовать тыльную сторону, пальцы с нанизанными на них кольцами, до бесконечности и до потери последнего сознательного _целовать _.__  
Рука. Тридцать сантиметров расстояния порой такие же бесконечно долгие, как и тридцать световых лет.  
Фран ловит взгляд Бельфегора в момент, когда открываются двери. Они постоянно смотрят друг другу в глаза, даже когда их начинает сносить поток людских тел, рвущихся внутрь, чтобы успеть занять пару свободных сидений. Каждый раз при прощании. Слишком долгий зрительный контакт для человека, который не осознаёт, что значат эти жадность и отчаяние в глазах, отражающих в себе весну.  
Бельфегор всё понимает. Происходящее забавляет его.  
— Давай, — снова повторяет он, кивает головой, отбрасывая чёлку со лба и посмеиваясь про себя с того, как потешно выглядит невзаимная привязанность. Смотреть на коктейль боли и сумасшедшей надежды — это довольно интересно, знаете?  
Франа хлопают по руке — примерно такие же ощущения возникают у канатоходца, который оступается и едва ли не сваливается в обрыв.  
Кто-то как будто находит пальцами горло и начинает медленно придушивать его, когда Бельфегор разворачивается и тоже входит в вагон.  
«Осторожно, двери закрываются»,  
поезд отправляется,  
а на дне вырытой ямы кружится возле вырванного с корнем одуванчика бабочка с невзрачными крылышками.


	10. Колыбельная

Положи свою голову мне на колени, фальшивый принц, и я зароюсь пальцами в твои волосы, чтобы тебя убаюкать; я поглажу тебя по голове, как маленького ребёнка, и тебе станет легче, потому что прикосновения того, кто любит, приносят покой.  
_Раз-два-три-раз-два-три-раз-два_ — засыпай, и в твоём сне мы будем танцевать вальс.  
Я просто убаюкаю тебя, и ты уснёшь, чтобы увидеть волшебные сны, которые тебе подарят мои иллюзии.  
Не нужно бояться запаха собственной крови — куда пропала вся твоя жажда убивать, когда ты потерял её слишком много? Не бойся слабости, мой принц, сейчас ты всего лишь обычный человек, раненый и беззащитный.  
Мой сеньор, у тебя больше нет ножа, чтобы перерезать мне глотку, ты почти потерял сознание и сопротивляться не можешь. Это честь — найти что-то, с чем не в состоянии совладать мой строптивый принц.  
Поэтому сейчас я могу подойти слишком близко.  
Засыпай, Бельфегор, и во сне я подарю тебе вселенную.

Десять звёзд на два сантиметра небесного полотна, бархатная чернота бесконечной космической ночи и мы — одни среди этого неба. У тебя нет ран, из-за которых ты попал в мои путы, у меня нет шрамов на руках, на спине, на бёдрах — нигде нет, будто нашего знакомства в Варии никогда и не было.  
Не нужно бояться смерти, потому что в моих руках ты не умрёшь.  
Тебе нравится, нравится же это всё: и то, как я рассказываю тебе о том, как проходят мои дни, и то, как мы держимся за руки, наблюдая за движением планет и рождением новых Солнечных систем — в реальном мире ты никогда такого не увидишь, потому что в реальности, принятой за данность, мы не можем стоять посреди вселенной и смотреть на то, как сгорают сверхновые.  
Ты создан для звёзд, несносный зазнавшийся мальчишка. И для меня.

Погружение в иллюзию вместе с объектом опасно, и это одно из первых правил, которому тебя учат, когда ты попадаешь в ученики к иллюзионисту, н-но иногда искушение слишком велико.  
Потому что мне тоже хочется…  
_Раз-два-три, раз-два-три_ …  
…танцевать со своим принцем королевский вальс.  
На планете, которая принадлежит только нам и где в воде отражается несколько солнц-лун.  
Мои иллюзии создают ощущение ложного счастья, поэтому ты так самозабвенно улыбаешься во сне, где я провожу пальцем по твоим губам и кое-что шепчу тебе на ухо после бесконечной ночи танца, а ты и не думаешь отворачиваться от меня и отталкивать.

А когда твоя улыбка станет настолько широкой, что моё сердце захлебнётся в бессильной ярости, я нашлю тебе очень мерзкий кошмар, чтобы ты в панике стиснул зубы, чтобы на висках у тебя появилась испарина, чтобы ты забился в моих руках, силясь сбросить с себя пелену сна, которая разорвётся только по моей команде. После этого ты проснёшься невыспавшимся, раздражённым и разбитым (раненым, к тому же) — кошмары всегда делают с людьми подобное, ты не знал?  
Когда ты проснёшься, всё вернётся на круги своя: взаимные угрозы, драки, плевки и прочее причитающееся. Поэтому, мой принц, я, как твой самый преданный и ненавистный тебе человек, побуду ближайший час твоим кошмаром. Ты всегда такой неприступный и бесстрашный, поэтому непростительно не воспользоваться такой возможностью. Тебе неприятно, как было неприятно мне, когда ты поймал меня в силки и забавы ради резал своими ножичками. Тебе страшно.  
Боишься каких-то там снов.  
Слизывать страхи с твоих губ — запредельно прекрасно, мой принц.


	11. Жадный

Иногда Бэл съезжает с катушек. Да-да, прямо так: съезжает, скатывается, бросается в омут бездонный.  
Именно тогда он перестаёт быть старшим офицером Бельфегором и становится просто Бэлом. Чаще всего это случается по выходным и в комнате Франа – нечеловечески крохотной в сравнении с его покоями, такой же бардачной и куда более уютной.  
Когда он любовно водружает диадему на голову Франа, закутывает в свой плащ и жадно притягивает к себе, не желая отпускать. А потом хватает на руки и бесконечно долго кружит его по комнате, задумчиво что-то напевая. В кровавых, подёрнутых огненной дымкой глазах плескается довольное веселье и жадность собственника.  
На него трудно насмотреться. Фран красивый — его маленький нахальный герцог, — такой счастливый, с пьяными глазами и безумной сияющей улыбкой в пол-лица.  
Бельфегор массирует ему виски, целует их же, шепчет что-то несвязное, и чужие скомканные слова до сознания доходят только как:  
_всё в порядке;_  
_я тебя люблю;_  
_я тебя никогда не оставлю;_  
и Фран отвечает ему таким же сбивчивым шёпотом, и от жадных поцелуев они оба задыхаются; сердце к сердцу, душа к душе; друг к другу ближе, чем физический контакт может это позволить.  
Они просто счастливы.


End file.
